nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Valley Police Department
The Fortune Valley Police Department (FVPD) is a law enforcement agency featured in Need for Speed: Payback, operating in Fortune Valley. They are a provident police force and engage all suspects committing any form of illegal driving activities upon sight, but are also known to have ties to The House cartel. Special tactics will be undertaken by the FVPD during pursuits including boxing in suspects alongside rolling out equipment and increased aggressive maneuvers as a pursuit continues. Vehicles Various units with differing capabilities are employed by the FVPD to make sure they always apprehend their suspect. Ford Crown Victoria The Ford Crown Victoria is a common unit utilised by the FVPD for routine patrols. They will engage as a low level response to a pursuit, but will also be present as part of roadblocks and spike strips. Dodge Charger SRT8 The Dodge Charger SRT8 is a less-common, but more aggressive unit utilised by the FVPD for pursuit engagement. A higher top speed and increased mass makes them persuasive in busting suspects, even though their numbers and teamwork will be their most influential attribute. Some FVPD Chargers are equipped with killswitches, allowing them to temporarily immobilise a suspect's vehicle upon a successful lock-on. Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport The Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport is a high speed interceptor unit that is utilised by the FVPD for its unique armament. Sometimes fitted with a killswitch, it's capable of temporarily disabling the engine of a suspect's vehicle, but only after gaining a successful lock-on. They're currently the fastest unit available to the FVPD for pursuits. Rhino (S.W.A.T.) The Rhino is a heavy-duty armoured response vehicle that is utilised by the FVPD as an extreme measure during a pursuit. Built as an unstoppable juggernaut for the Special Weapons and Tactics division, it can ram any vehicle out of its way; even fellow FVPD units, in its mission of pinning and subduing a suspect. Helicopter The Helicopter is an aerial response unit utilised by the FVPD to maintain contact with a suspect during a pursuit. Capable of high speed flight and mounted with high tech camera equipment, it's the eye in the sky for the FVPD that was built to keep track of suspects regardless of where or how they attempt to evade. It is only seen during ‘Skyhammer’. Equipment Road Block A road block is used to block off roads and routes with rigid barriers and patrol units. The time required to co-ordinate and set up a blockade will be a factor in how the FVPD is able to manipulate or deter the escape options for a suspect. Spike Strip A spike strip is used to puncture the tyres of a suspect's vehicle through the usage of long strips of sharpened spikes. They are laid out with the intention of appearing like an escape route for a suspect to lure them across the laid out strip and deflate their tyres. The tyres of any vehicle running over a spike strip will be shredded, allowing FVPD units to pin that vehicle more easily. FVPD units are fitted with run-flat tyres that are designed to remain rigid in the same manner as an inflated tyre after being punctured. Killswitch A killswitch is fitted to some Corvette and Charger FVPD units and will target a suspect's vehicle with an electromagnetic pulse that will temporarily disable their engine once a lock on is acquired. A lock on will take time to achieve after a suspect has been targeted, but this can be interrupted or evaded by ramming the unit using the killswitch. A suspect vehicle that has been hit with a killswitch will have its engine deactivated for a short period of time before its ignition is restored and its engine can start again. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Police Departments